


Cross Walk

by TheKidFromYesterday



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Dan Howell - Freeform, Established Relationship, FLUFF!!, M/M, Phil Lester - Freeform, basically just fluff, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 06:27:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4695614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKidFromYesterday/pseuds/TheKidFromYesterday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Phil meet a lady and her daughter on the street, and cuteness ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cross Walk

“Love you, Dan.” Phil’s voice whispers, right next to my ear, as I press the button for the cross walk.  
I fight down the urge to kiss him, right then and there, giving him a small smile instead, and reaching down to thread my fingers through his.   
I’m still not fully happy about being this forward in public, but I had started to get more and more comfortable with him recently, more willing to show him how much I really loved him.  
I look up at his deep green eyes and think, not for the first time, how lucky I am to have found such an amazing person in my life.   
He squeezes my hand, pressing a kiss to my temple. “You’re cute when you’re nervous.”  
I’m about to respond when I hear a small, “Why are they holding hands mommy?”   
I look down to see a small girl, maybe about four, standing nearby with her mom, who’s looking slightly panicked. I doubt she was planning on telling her daughter about how “Boys sometimes are allowed to like other boys” anytime soon.   
I immediately feel bad for putting the mother in this position, and let go of Phil’s hand.   
“Baby, that’s not nice-”The woman stammers out, grabbing her child’s hand. “I’m so sorry.” She says to us, still bright red in the face.  
Phil laughs, and tells her that it’s fine. He’s pretty chill about everything, so laid back, that he even gets the nervous mother to smile. It’s hard not to smile when you’re talking to Phil.  
As the pedestrian crossing light turns on, the woman wishes us a good day, and walks across with her daughter.   
“See Dan?” Phil laughs. He slides his hand in to my back pocket, pulling me closer and I let him. “Don’t be scared of being yourself in public. Know who you are, and be confident about it. Then everyone else will have no choice but to accept it.”  
“When did you get so motivational?” I mutter, but smile as he kisses my cheek.  
Just before the lady and her daughter are out of earshot I hear the girl say to her mom, “But why do two boys get to kiss each other like that?”   
The woman lets out a quick, “I’ll tell you later honey.” before they disappear around the corner.  
As we walk across the street, Phil’s hand still in my pocket, I ask, “When did you know that you loved me?”  
He smiles, and the world seems to light up. “From the moment I saw you, I knew that you were something special. And I knew that I needed to kiss you.”  
I laugh, and he smiles at me, sending shivers down my spine.   
We reach the other side of the street and before he can keep walking, I take hold of his free hand and pull him back to me.  
He shoots me a half smile, his eyes glowing. “Well aren’t you being forward.”   
“Shut up.” I tell him, pulling his hips towards mine, and kissing him square on the mouth.  
I feel him smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's so short, but I hope you enjoyed!  
> Comments and Kudos are welcomed!


End file.
